The Little Mer-British Girl part 11 - Alice's Hidden Treasure
(At the throne room, Phoebus looks at the flower Alice has given him, while waiting for Jiminy.) *Phoebus/Triton: (chuckling and smiling) Let's see now. Oh, who could the lucky mer-British boy be? (He looks up and sees Jiminy at the entrance.) *Phoebus/Triton: (clears throat, then sets the flower under his throne) Come in, Jiminy. *Jiminy/Sebastian: (inhales deeply) I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm. (He swims over to the sea captain.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: (in high-pitched voice) Yes! (clears throat; in normal voice) Yes, Your Majesty? *Phoebus/Triton: Now, Jiminy, I'm concerned about Alice. Have you noticed she's been acting peculiar lately? *Jiminy/Sebastian: Peculiar? *Phoebus/Triton: You know, moping about, daydreaming. Singing to herself. You haven't noticed, hmm? *Jiminy/Sebastian: Oh, well, I-- *Phoebus/Triton: Jiminy? *Jiminy/Sebastian: Hmm? *Phoebus/Triton: I know you've been keeping something from me. *Jiminy/Sebastian: (gulps) Keeping something? *Phoebus/Triton: About Alice? *Jiminy/Sebastian: (in a scared voice) Alice? *Phoebus/Triton: (points his trident toward Jiminy's stomach, speaks in a cold tone) In love? *Jiminy/Sebastian: (frantically) I tried to stop her, sir! She wouldn't listen! I told her to stay away from human Americans! They are bad, they are trouble, they are-- *Phoebus/Triton: (shocked) Human Americans? (furious) WHAT ABOUT HUMAN AMERICANS!?!?! *Jiminy/Sebastian: Human Americans? (chuckles nervously) Who said anything about human Americans? (Phoebus grabs Jiminy.) (Fade to Alice opening the entrance to her grotto. Nemo swims in, and she follows him.) *Alice/Ariel: Nemo, why can't you just tell me what this is all about? *Nemo/Flounder: You'll see. (chuckles) It's a surprise. (Once they are all the way in the grotto, Alice gasps in wonder when she sees the statue of Arthur/Wart.) *Alice/Ariel: Oh, Nemo! (hugs him, and the two spin around) Nemo, you're the best! (Then she swims over to the statue) It looks just like him! It even has his eyes! (giggles) Why, Wart, run away with you. (giggles) Oh! This is all so...so sudden! (She continues giggling as she spins around. But then she stops short and gasps in horror when she sees Phoebus in the shadowed entrance with an intent look on his face as he is holding the trident.) *Alice/Ariel: Daddy! (Jiminy is right behing Phoebus with his head hung in guilt. Nemo gets scared, swims away, and hides behind a treasure chest. Then he peeks out from behind.) *Phoebus/Triton: (in the dark, coldly) I consider myself a reasonable merman. (emerges from the shadows and into the light) I set certain rules, and I expect those rules to be obeyed! *Alice/Ariel: (bites her lip nervously) But, daddy-- *Phoebus/Triton: Is it true you rescued a human American from drowning? *Alice/Ariel: Daddy, I had to. *Phoebus/Triton: Contact between the human American world and the mer-British world is strictly forbidden! ALICE, YOU KNOW THAT! EVERYONE KNOWS THAT! *Alice/Ariel: He would've died! *Phoebus/Triton: One less human American to worry about! *Alice/Ariel: (angrily) You don't even know him! *Phoebus/Triton: Know him? I don't have to know him. They're all the same! Spineless, savage, harpooning English fish-eaters! Incapable of any feeling-- *Alice/Ariel: (shouting) DADDY, I LOVE HIM! (gasps) (Jiminy looks shocked.) *Phoebus/Triton: (shocked) No! (angry) Have you lost your senses completely? He's a human American! You're a mer-British girl! *Alice/Ariel: (indignantly and defiantly) I don't care! *Phoebus/Triton: So help me, Alice, I am going to get through to you! (wields his trident) And is this is the only way, (coldly) so be it! (Phoebus's trident glows, and he begins to destroy the human American stuff with it. Jiminy cringes and swims for cover.) *Alice/Ariel: Daddy! No! No, please! Daddy, stop! Daddy, stop it! (Phoebus looks at the statue of Wart.) *Alice/Ariel: DADDY, NO! (But it is too late! Phoebus blasts the statue, and it crumbles to a pile of rubble.) (Alice looks down at the rubble from the statue. Her shock turns to sadness, and she starts to cry with her face buried in her arms and lay face down on the rock. Phoebus' anger turned to guilt. He swam off sadly, feeling very ashamed. Jiminy walks over to Alice.) *Jiminy/Sebastian: Alice, I-- *Alice/Ariel: (in tears) Just go away! (Jiminy sighs sadly and walks off. Nemo stays behind for one second, feeling sorry for Alice and follows Jiminy.) (Suddenly, Rocksteady and Bebop appear in the grotto.) *Rocksteady/Flotsam: Poor child. *Bebop/Jetsam: Poor, sweet child. *Rocksteady/Flotsam: She has a very serious problem. *Bebop/Jestam: If only there was something we could do. *Rocksteady/Flotsam: But there is something! *Alice/Ariel: (stops crying) Who...who are you *Bebop/Jetsam: Don't be scared. *Rocksteady/Flostam: We represent someone who can help you. *Bebop/Jetsam: Someone who could make all your dreams come true. *Rocksteady/Flotsam and Bebop/Jetsam: Just Imagine *Bebop/Jetsam: You and your young squire. *Rocksteady/Flotsam and Bebop/Jetsam: Together! Forever! *Alice/Ariel: I don't understand. *Bebop/Jetsam: The Queen of Hearts has great powers. *Alice/Ariel: The queen? Why, that's-- I couldn't possibly-- No! Get out of here! Leave me alone! *Rocksteady/Flotsam: Suit yourself. *Bebop/Jetsam: It was only a suggestion. (He kicks the statue's broken face towards Alice before he and Rocksteady leave the grotto.) (Alice picks up the face and looks at it. Then she changes her mind.) *Alice/Ariel: Wait. *Rocksteady/Flotsam and Bebop/Jetsam: Yes? (Cut to Nemo and Jiminy outside of the grotto.) *Nemo/Flounder: (sniffles) Poor Alice. *Jiminy/Sebastian: I didn't mean to tell, it was an accident. (He notices that Alice is swimming with Rocksteady and Bebop.) Alice, where are you going? (swims up in front of her) Alice, what are you doing here with this riff-raff? *Alice/Ariel: I'm going to see the Queen of Hearts. *Jiminy/Sebastian: (gasps in horror and tugs onto her fins) Alice, no! No, she's a demon, she's a monster! She will-- *Alice/Ariel: Why don't you go tell my father? You're good at that. (flicks Bugs off her fins) *Jiminy/Sebastian: But... but, I... (determined) Come on! (He and Nemo follow Alice, the rhino, and the warthog.) Category:AnimationMovies411 Category:AnimationMovies411 (Ian Bramhill) Category:AnimationMovies412 Category:The Little Mermaid Parts Category:Transcripts